


just another high school love story

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Football, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prom, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: naruto gets detention. sasuke, being the good boyfriend he is, joins him. they recount the story of how they got together





	just another high school love story

"I can't."

Sasuke shuts his locker harder than he means to, making some of the students filtering out of the halls turn around to look at him. He ignores them. "Why the fuck not?" 

"Sas, you know I have detention today. I was late again and it _really_ rubbed Iruka the wrong way." Naruto stares at the pink detention slip in his hand and sighs. "I wish I _could_ come over, but..."

He leans against his locker, backpack pressing into his shoulder blades. "Whatever. I'll just have to come with you."

Naruto perks up. "Really? You'd sit in detention for me?"

Sasuke pokes him in the forehead, reminding himself of his brother. "Just this once. You're not allowed to get detention again."

Naruto's mouth twists. "I don't know if I'll be able to do that, though."

He pushes away from his locker, takes the detention slip from Naruto, scans it, and starts walking. "What if I start giving you a ride?"

Naruto jogs to catch up, knocks his shoulder. "You sure? Doesn't Itachi drive you to school?"

He nods. "He does. And I figure, since you're scared of him—"

"I'm _not_ scared of Itachi!" Naruto squeaks, shoving him. "I just—I respect him."

"Mm, is that why your face gets white as a sheet whenever he walks into the room?" 

"Shut _up,_ God, I hate you so much."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

A blush rises high on Naruto's cheekbones. _"Shut up."_

"Make me," he challenges, his lips tilting up in a smirk.

The blush spreads down his neck. He looks at the throng of students around them, huffs, then turns on his heel and starts to walk away.

Sasuke laughs at his retreating back, following him to Iruka's classroom. He catches up just as the door closes behind Naruto.

He twists the knob and comes face to face with Iruka, who furrows his brow.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here, only Naruto has detention today."

The lie slips out easily. "Yeah, I know, I was gonna wait with him. My parents can't come pick me up until 3 anyway." He shrugs. 

Iruka blinks, then nods slowly. "Sure, just don't be too loud. I have to go make some copies, I'll be back soon."

Then he walks past him and down the hall, leaving Sasuke standing in the doorway. He heads into the room, shoves the stopper under the door to keep it open, and sits in the seat next to Naruto, dropping his bag on the floor by his feet.

They sit in silence for a while, Naruto fiddling with a pencil someone must've left on the desk. 

"It's weird," he says suddenly, turning his whole body to look at Sasuke.

"Your face? Yeah, I know."

Naruto chucks the pencil at him but Sasuke manages to dodge it. It clatters harmlessly to the floor behind him.

"Asshole. No, I was talking about being in school after everyone else leaves. It's weird."

Sasuke shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. It's like one of those—what are they called... liminal spaces?"

Naruto's nose scrunches. "The fuck is a liminal space?"

He rolls his eyes. "It's like—like an in-between place. Like the lighting section of a furniture store, or like an empty parking lot. That kinda shit. Makes you feel like you shouldn't be there, like you're seeing something you shouldn't be seeing."

Naruto seems to think about that, then he drops his head in his hand, still looking at Sasuke. "Yeah, I guess. Even just hearing you say that made me feel weird inside."

Sasuke hums, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. 

The tapping next to him resumes. When Sasuke slides his gaze over to look, he finds Naruto bouncing one of his own pencils against the surface of the desk.

"Iruka's gonna get annoyed if you do that when he gets back," he warns, the corner of his lips quirking up when Naruto looks at him.

"Nah, he won't," he assures. "Iruka loves me. He lets me call him by his first name."

Sasuke clicks his tongue against his teeth. "I wouldn't say he _lets_ you, I'm pretty sure you just do it whether he likes it or not."

That makes Naruto laugh. "Yeah, but he doesn't get mad at me for it. I choose to interpret that as allowance."

"Stupid."

"That reminds me," he starts, straightening. "D'you remember the first time you told me you loved me?"

Sasuke's eyes snap to him, his brows knitting. "Of course I do. Why?"

The smile on Naruto's face awakens the butterflies in his stomach. They've been dating for so long but somehow, he still has this effect on him.

"You called me an idiot and told me you loved me in the same sentence." He laughs, his expression soft. "It was cute, your face was so red."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You're so annoying. At least I didn't cry."

Naruto goes beet red. "I hate you," he hisses. "Of course I cried, bastard, the love of my life told me he loved me too."

"You—I—" Sasuke stammers, ignoring the way his face heats and pointing at him. "Don't—you can't call me that, it's not—God, you're insufferable, I—"

He snickers, reaching across the aisle and grabbing his wrist. Sasuke snatches it away. 

"You are, though," Naruto continues when he stops laughing.

Sasuke looks at him seriously. "Yeah?"

He hums. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

That sends the butterflies into a frenzy. "Neither have I."

Iruka's return cuts off whatever Naruto's response was going to be. He places his fresh copies on his desk and sits down behind it, opening a drawer and pulling out a manila folder.

"Is he being good?" he asks Sasuke, looking up at them briefly.

Sasuke shrugs. "As good as he can be, which isn't saying much."

Iruka smiles at that, uncapping a pen and beginning to mark papers. "Right. You can talk, but keep it quiet. I'm not supposed to let kids in detention talk to their friends."

Naruto snorts. "You just got friendzoned by a teacher," he snickers, ignoring the glare Sasuke throws his way.

Iruka's brow furrows. "'Friendzoned'?"

"Yeah," Naruto answers, still laughing. "He's my boyfriend." He reaches out and tugs at Sasuke's elbow. 

He allows Naruto to pull his arm towards him, to take his hand and press a kiss to the back of it in order to demonstrate the nature of their relationship to their teacher.

Iruka's mouth opens a little in surprise. "Oh," he says finally. "If you don't mind my asking, when did you start dating?"

Naruto looks so ecstatic to recount the details; he loves telling people about the beginning of their relationship. He drops Sasuke's hand to allow him to freely gesticulate.

"Okay, so, do you wanna start, babe, or should I?" 

Sasuke's face heats at the pet name but other than that he doesn't acknowledge it. "You can go ahead, you remember it better than I do anyway."

A lie, but he knows how much Naruto likes telling the story.

 _"Okay,_ so, it started during junior year—"

_The foyer is packed, and not in a good way._

_Usually, Naruto thrives in a crowd, but a crowd in the foyer on the first day of school is the last kind of crowd he wants to find himself in._

_Freshmen occupy the ledge in front of the window and the floor directly in front of it. They block the doors, swarm the halls, and make getting to homeroom far more difficult than it needs to be._

_But he remembers what it's like to be a freshman, to be so nervous and excited about his first year of high school, so he keeps his complaints on the tip of his tongue and bites it._

_Sakura, on the other hand, is not as tolerant._

_"I fucking hate freshmen," she grumbles, elbowing her way past a kid with a particularly large backpack. "What's even in there, it's the first day!"_

_Naruto shakes his head, grinning a little. "Relax, Sakura. It's not the end of the world, right? It's just a couple of kids."_

_"Fuck kids," she gripes, then audibly groans as she steps around a rolling backpack. "Who the fuck has a rolling backpack in high school? God. Imagine carrying a kid inside you for nine months only for it to come out as a shithead who has a rolling backpack."_

_He can't help but laugh at that. "Come on," he chides gently, "let's just get to homeroom and we won't have to worry about freshmen."_

_Sakura grumbles but doesn't argue, following him through the sea of kids._

_As they move further into the school, the crowd thins a little, and by the time they reach the hall where their classroom is, there's only a few people just standing around. Most of them are upperclassmen, anyway._

_Naruto scans the students standing outside closed doors, waiting for their teachers to unlock them, and freezes when his gaze locks on a familiar face._

_Sakura bumps into him, stepping on the back of his heel. "Hey!" she exclaims, whacking his arm. "Why'd you stop like that?"_

_Naruto doesn't answer, his heart doing overtime in his chest. He's leaning against the wall, one leg crossed in front of the other, the toe of his shoe resting on the floor._

_He's busy on his phone, thumbs tapping away at the screen. His dark hair falls in his face, brushing his hand occasionally._

_When Sakura follows his gaze, her mouth drops into a tiny O. Her eyes slant back to Naruto, round and wide._

_Naruto looks back at her, then to Sasuke again, and the beating of his heart is Morse code, detailing just how fucked he is._

_Sasuke chooses that moment to look up at them and his heart stutters._

_His gaze slides right over Sakura, landing on Naruto and lingering. He gives him a cool once-over that sends a tingle down his spine, then meets his eyes. A corner of his mouth lifts in a sexy smirk and blood rushes to his face._

_He shoots them a lazy two-fingered salute before slipping off to class, leaving Naruto staring after him with wide eyes and burning cheeks._

_"Dude," Sakura whispers. "He's fucking hot."_

_And Naruto can't make himself disagree with her._

"I spent the first two months of school being, like, borderline obsessed with him—" He laughs a little in embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure all my friends were totally sick of me. It wasn't until October that I actually got the chance to talk to him, when we were at the dance."

Naruto looks over at him, as if seeing him the same way he did that night. Sasuke raises an eyebrow but he's smiling.

"He looks fucking _great_ in a tux, by the way," he tacks on, making Sasuke's face turn pink. 

"Language," Iruka chides, but there's no heat behind it.

"Right, sorry, anyway, so we were at homecoming—"

_Dances are so boring._

_Whether it's because he came with his friends—they all agreed to go stag, as if any of them really had a say in the matter—or because he knows a grand total of three people here, he doesn't know, but it sucks._

_Sakura disappeared about twenty minutes ago to find Ino. He doesn't really know Ino all that well; he knows she's Sakura's girlfriend and kind of bitchy, but she's still fun to hang out with._

_Shikamaru went to the bathroom half an hour ago and Naruto doesn't need to check to know he's getting high with Kiba and Shino._

_He contemplates just calling his dad to come pick him up when he spots someone familiar across the room and his heart stops._

_Sasuke is dressed to the nines, his immaculate suit complementing the dark hair hanging in his face. He's sitting in the bleachers—he must've gotten a chaperone to pull them out for him._

_The first—to be honest, the only thought he has is 'Damn, he looks good in a tux.'_

_Naruto feels a flutter in his stomach when Sasuke gets up. He watches him walk across the gym, his figure stark among the colorful, flashy lights. He stops in front of the punch bowl and Naruto gets up, starts walking over before he can stop himself._

_He only thinks to ask himself what he's planning to do when he's practically right in front of him. As soon as Sasuke's eyes light on him, he freezes like a deer in headlights, but the headlights are dark, alluring eyes scanning him critically._

_"What," Sasuke asks, picking up the ladle and grabbing a cup._

_Without thinking, he blurts out, "D'you wanna dance with me?"_

_The ladle clatters back into the bowl, splashing bright pink punch on Sasuke's shirt. He stares at the stain with unseeing eyes and Naruto's heart stops beating._

_"You don't—I mean, heh, if you don't like, swing that way, then it's fine, I just—" The words just tumble out, like they're falling down the stairs. "I sorta kinda really, um, like you, but it's like—you know, it doesn't—"_

_"Naruto."_

_"It was a long shot anyway, to think that—I mean, you probably hate me, right? Since we used to fight all the time in freshman year, so—"_

_"Naruto."_

_"And I know we haven't even said more than like, two words to each other since then, so really I'm just being an idiot for hoping that you'd—_

_"Naruto!"_

_He snaps his mouth shut, his teeth clicking together painfully. He waits with bated breath for Sasuke to say something, anything._

_"You want to dance... with me?"_

_The breath whooshes out of him all at once. "Yeah, yeah, like, really badly. If that's okay with you. I know—I mean, dances probably aren't really your scene, but—" His face heats. "I'd like to dance with you."_

_He isn't really sure, it's so hard to see through the disco lights, but it looks like Sasuke's blushing._

_"Since when have you—" he starts, then he turns and busies himself with the ladle once again. "Since when have you... liked me?"_

_Naruto's heart races in his chest. "Oh, um, I thought—I didn't think you heard that." He laughs quietly. "Since like, the beginning of the year? When you smirked at me before homeroom, you just—you looked hot." He pauses, then tacks on, "Or that's when I knew, I think—I think it's been longer than that."_

_Sasuke peeks over at him through his bangs._

_"You look hot now, too," he continues._

_"Shut up," Sasuke grumbles. He stares into the punch for a moment, then nods. "Sure."_

_Naruto's brow furrows in confusion. "Huh?"_

_He rolls his eyes. "Idiot. Sure, I'll dance with you."_

"—And I dunno, we just... kept hanging out, and we went public when he kissed me at the first football game after homecoming."

Sasuke raises a finger to stop him. "Excuse me, you're omitting the rest of that story. You _dared_ me to kiss you."

"Did I?" 

"Uh, _yeah,_ you did. I was in the bleachers and you came up and propositioned me." 

Naruto scratches the back of his neck. "Hm, I don't remember that."

Sasuke takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. "It was halftime—"

_This is the first football game he's been to since he started high school._

_And the reason he's finally come to one of them is currently out on the field, a bright orange "12" on his back, his name in tall neon letters: UZUMAKI._

_He shivers, just as a whistle blows to signal halftime. If he's being honest, he's not really following the game; he's never been really into sports. A quick glance at the scoreboard tells him that they're losing, but just barely._

_Naruto bounds up to the fence separating the stands from the field and beckons Sasuke down. He rolls his eyes but gets up, crossing his arms to fend off the chill._

_"You cold?" Naruto asks once he's within earshot._

_"No, I'm doing this for fun," Sasuke snarks, ignoring the way his teeth chatter._

_Naruto grins, then jogs over to the bench to grab something. When he gets back, Sasuke can clearly see the bundle in his hand is his varsity jacket. He gives it to him._

_"Here," he offers. "Put this on."_

_Sasuke hesitantly takes the jacket, slips his arms into the sleeves. They're a little too long, almost covering his hands. It smells like Naruto, and that fact warms him more than the jacket ever could._

_"This really makes it look like you're my boyfriend," he mumbles, putting his hands in the pockets._

_"I am," he points out._

_Sasuke looks up, face burning. "Yeah, but—I mean—there are so many people here, and I'm not—I don't know how I feel about announcing that to everyone."_

_Concern fills Naruto's eyes. "What do you mean? You're not, like, embarrassed, are you?"_

_Sasuke's breath punches out of him at the look on his face. "No! No, oh my God, of course I'm not, it's just—I don't know how... accepting people are. And I only came out to my family a couple weeks ago, and I just—"_

_"It'll be fine, Sas," Naruto murmurs._

_"But I want to tell people," Sasuke blurts out. "I want people to know you're mine."_

_Naruto hums quietly, smiles, then says, "Okay. How about this: if I score the winning goal, you kiss me. If I don't, you don't."_

_Sasuke swallows. He glances at the scoreboard, then nods slowly. "Sure. Yeah, okay, deal. If you score the winning goal, I'll—I'll kiss you."_

_The whistle sounds again and Naruto bounds onto the field, leaving him with a fluttery, nervous feeling in his stomach._

 _He returns to his seat and tries to follow the game, the ball, the bright orange 12 and fluorescent name that has so quickly become the center of his universe._

_The clock counts down, from seconds to milliseconds, and Sasuke stands up, hardly registering the other people around him doing the same. His heart pounds against his ribs as he loses sight of the ball again and again, then it drops into his shoes as the buzzer sounds—_

_—right as the ball lands in the endzone._

_The game is over._

_And then the shouting reaches his ears._

_Their team is screaming, running down the field to huddle around one person on Sasuke's end. They lift him up on their shoulders, turn him slightly, but just enough—_

_12._

_UZUMAKI._

_Sasuke's out of his seat in an instant. He leaps down the bleachers, the concrete sending shocks up his legs that he barely feels, he doesn't care. He jumps the fence and he's running faster than he can ever remember running._

_The team drops Naruto just as he reaches them, and he flings his arms over his shoulders and kisses him. His mouth is cold and sweet, and the rest of the world melts into nothing around them._

_His lips curl into a smile against Sasuke's, a laugh breathed between them. Fingers thread into his hair and tug once, gently._

_When he pulls away, the sound of the crowd roaring reaches him and he blinks, glances at the team, then the bleachers._

_Naruto draws his attention back with a whisper, a smile in his voice. "Hell of a way to announce our relationship, huh."_

_Sasuke can't help but smile into the next kiss._

He clears his throat, remembering that Iruka is in the room. When he turns to look at his teacher, he finds he has a gentle smile on his face. 

"Well," Iruka starts, "I'm very happy for you. You seem like a good match."

Sasuke's face burns and he stares at his hands as Naruto grins next to him.

"We are," he says softly. 

"Idiot."

Naruto just laughs. Then he looks at Iruka. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

Iruka looks up at him, then to the clock behind him. He waves a hand noncommittally. "You can go now, I suppose. You know the drill, just don't tell Mr. Sarutobi that I let you leave detention early."

He pumps his fist in the air. "You're the best!" he exclaims. He gets up, slings his backpack over his shoulder. Sasuke follows his lead, heading to the door. 

"See you tomorrow, boys," Iruka says. 

"Bye, Iruka!" 

"See you tomorrow."

Naruto has a certain bounce in his step as they head for the exit. "You know, I think that was the most fun I've ever had in detention."

Sasuke snorts and shakes his head. "Don't go getting detention just so you can tell Iruka your life story."

He shrugs, bumping Sasuke's shoulder. "I dunno, it might be fun if you're there with me. Things are always better with you."

"Moron."

"Love you too, Sas."

**Author's Note:**

> not a birthday fic, but posted for sasuke's birthday!! please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, they keep me motivated! you can also find me on twitter (@uzumakiverse)


End file.
